


At Daddy's Mercy

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution Roleplay, Rough Sex, Safewords, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Roland and Aiden indulge in some roleplay.
Relationships: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32
Collections: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes





	At Daddy's Mercy

Aiden was the first to bring it up, though Roland had noticed it long ago. It had happened one night after they managed to put Anthony to bed. Aiden had been teasing Roland all day while the older man had been at work, so when he’d come home, he was more than ready and perfectly riled up. Kissing Aiden fiercely, Roland had pulled him into the bedroom and made quick work of removing the younger man’s jeans, revealing the lace panties underneath.

“What’s the meaning of this, Pretty Boy?” Roland had asked, snapping the elastic of the panties against Aiden’s skin. 

“I was wondering if you’d be willing to...talk a certain way to me,” Aiden had answered, blushing. 

“Dirty talk, you mean?” Roland had asked. 

“Not exactly,” Aiden had replied. “Well, yes, but more like you’re talking to me like I’m, you know, not a man?”

His blush was so becoming. Roland stroked his cheek and tilted his face up. Aiden’s brown eyes were wide and hopeful.

“You want me to talk to you like you have a nice, warm, wet pussy?” Roland had asked, wiggling his eyebrows. “A pretty cunt you want me to fill up?”

Aiden had keened at that, rutting his leaking cock against Roland’s clothed thigh. Roland had made good on Aiden’s request, talking to him in a low, sultry voice, telling Aiden what a pretty thing he was, how needy and wet he was, how desperate he was for Roland’s cock, that he wanted to fill Aiden’s pussy up nice and deep. A few days after that, Aiden had approached Roland one evening with a proposition of roleplay. After a few hours of negotiating a safeword and making sure Freya was free to look after Anthony, the date was set.

Two nights later, Aiden was waiting at a hotel bar, sipping a martini, nerves and arousal already buzzing in his belly. He was perched at the edge of a barstool, putting himself on display. At exactly 8:30, Roland entered the hotel and set his gaze on Aiden instantly. He wore his red suit, his curls and beard carefully trimmed, his blue eyes glinting as he made his way to the bar and tapped Aiden on the shoulder.

“Aiden, I presume?” he said.

Aiden smiled into his drink as he turned around. Roland grinned at him.

“Mr. Blum?” Aiden asked. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Roland replied. “You’re even more handsome than your ad led me to believe.”

Aiden blushed. “Thank you, sir.”

“Roland is fine,” Roland said. “You look very nice, by the way.”

“Thank you,” Aiden replied, setting his empty glass on the bar. “This is the outfit a lot of my clients like me to wear.” He wore a pair of tight blue jeans with a green sweater, his blond hair neatly in place.

“I can see why,” Roland said, eyes scanning Aiden up and down. “What do you have underneath that, I wonder?” He leaned closer, his warm breath ghosting across Aiden’s ear. “Would you like to come to my room and let me get a good look at you?”

Aiden shivered, prickles of lust running down his spine. “Shouldn’t you buy me a drink first?”

Roland huffed a laugh and placed his hand on Aiden’s thigh. “I’d rather just get down to business. Besides, I’d rather you have at least some of your inhibitions, so you can remember how well I’m going to fuck you.”

Aiden gasped as Roland’s hand crept up his thigh to cup his crotch, rubbing him through his jeans. His cock was half-hard already and was filling out quickly. He hastily slapped some money onto the bar and stared into Roland’s eyes, which were getting darker with lust.

“Where’s your room?” Aiden asked. Roland smirked devilishly.

As soon as the door was closed and locked and the lights were flicked on, Roland pounced, pinning Aiden against the wall and kissing him roughly. Aiden moaned, his body going pliant against Roland’s, hands running through the older man’s curls, scratching against his scalp. He brought one leg up and wound it around Roland’s hip, trying to garner some friction between them. They made out against the wall for a few minutes, Roland gripping Aiden’s ass in his hands, grinding against him through their pants, before pulling away, panting, his lips slick and swollen. 

Aiden whined at the loss, his own lips red and chafed from Roland’s beard. His brown eyes were blown black by need and desire. Roland caressed his cheek.

“Remember your safeword?” he asked.

“Parliament,” Aiden replied dutifully. 

Roland nodded, smiling. He got back into character and sat down on the plush couch in the center of the room. He patted his lap invitingly as he kicked his shoes off.

“Come here, baby,” he told Aiden. “Let Daddy get a good look at you.”

Aiden obeyed obediently, removing his shoes and coming over to the couch, standing in front of Roland, suddenly feeling shy. His face warmed as he blushed. He fidgeted under Roland’s scrutiny before removing his sweater, revealing the lace-trimmed corset he wore underneath, framing his nipples and giving him almost feminine curves. Roland licked his lips as he palmed himself through his slacks. Aiden unbuckled his belt and slid his jeans down his legs, unveiling the black lace panties he wore. His cock tented the material obscenely, the flushed head peeking out from the hem.

“Oh, you sexy thing,” Roland breathed. “Come to Daddy.”

Aiden crawled into Roland’s lap and kissed him. Roland’s hands were warm as they ghosted up his thighs, his ribs, to his nipples, which he pinched and caused Aiden to whine against their lips. Roland trailed his hands from Aiden’s nipples to his back, down to his ass, squeezing the firm flesh there. Aiden whined again and pulled out of the kiss, rutting against Roland desperately.

“You’re at my mercy now, baby,” Roland said. “I’ve got you for three hours.” He traced the shape of Aiden’s mouth with his thumb. Aiden nipped the tip of the digit, and Roland growled.

“On your knees, baby,” he said. “Do what I paid you to do.”

Aiden slid off Roland’s lap to the floor and undid the fastenings of his slack, shoving them and Roland's boxers down his legs to the floor. The older man’s erection was flushed and leaking furiously, slapping up against his belly. Aiden pressed chaste kisses to the head and down the shaft, before wrapping his lips around it and sucking. Roland tangled a hand into the man’s blond hair, messing up the style and pulling further down on his cock. Aiden gagged but recovered, saliva dripping down his chin as he took Roland deeper into his throat.

“What a talented mouth you have, baby,” Roland said, thrusting into the wet heat. “Is that part of the reason you’re so popular, because you suck cock so well?”

Aiden moaned around the length in his mouth, the vibrations making Roland’s breath hitch. He felt his orgasm nearing and quickly pulled Aiden off his cock. The younger man whimpered and looked up at him, pleading. His panties were almost completely soaked in precome. Roland noticed and chuckled.

“So wet for me, aren’t you, baby?” he said, petting Aiden’s hair. “Want me to fuck you like the whore you are?”  
“Yes,” Aiden answered. “I want you in me, Daddy.” He blushed suddenly. “Fuck my cunt, Daddy. Breed me.”

“Fucking Christ,” Roland gasped.

He pulled Aiden by his hair into a messy kiss while divesting himself of his jacket, his tie, his shirt. He stood up and pulled Aiden to his feet, forcing him to stand with his back to Roland in front of the bed. The back of the corset was just straps criss-crossing across the length of Aiden’s back, showing off the smooth line of his spine. Roland plastered himself to the younger man’s back, nibbling his ear as he unlaced the corset.

“You like being spoken to like that?” he whispered in Aiden’s ear. 

“Yes,” Aiden gasped, feeling Roland’s hardness pressing against his ass. “I love it.”

The corset fell to the floor as Roland pinched Aiden’s nipples, causing the younger man to moan. Roland trailed one hand down Aiden’s smooth stomach to his cock, stroking him through the panties.

“Fuck, you are dripping, baby,” Roland breathed. “So horny and ready for it, aren’t you?”

“Daddy, please,” Aiden begged. “Fuck me! I need you to!”

Roland smiled at the pleading tone in the man’s voice and put a hand in the middle of his back, guiding Aiden to bend over the bed. The younger man whined at the loss of friction when Roland stopped stroking him, only to moan when he felt hands on his ass, squeezing and spreading the cheeks apart as the panties were moved aside.

“Fuck, you have such a nice ass,” Roland said. “You’re the whole package, aren’t you?” He spanked the right cheek, and Aiden gasped, biting his lip. “You have perfect lips for sucking cock, hips that were made to be grabbed, a cunt so warm and wet, and a perfect little ass,” Roland continued, spanking the left cheek. “God, I could fucking devour you, baby.”

Aiden moaned loudly as he felt a wet, warm tongue circling his hole, hands spreading him wide. Roland licked and flicked his tongue over Aiden’s hole, easing it open before pushing his tongue inside. Aiden was moaning loudly, rocking his hips back against Roland’s face, hands fisted in the hotel bedding. Roland pulled away and spat between the cheeks, spanking them both as he resumed his ministrations. Aiden keened, his cock dripping obscenely, as he turned back to look at Roland with dark, lust-filled eyes.

“Daddy, for God’s sake, fuck me,” he pleaded. “I want you to come in me!”

Roland growled and grabbed his slacks off the floor, pulling a tube of lube from one of the pockets. He flicked the cap open and slicked up his fingers. He quickly eased one finger into Aiden’s relaxed hole, then added a second, scissoring them. Aiden sobbed in pleasure, tears dripping down his face as Roland added a third finger, crooking them just so. Aiden yelled out as the digits hit his prostate, his cock jolting. Roland pulled his fingers out, slicked himself, and swiftly entered Aiden’s tight warmth, moaning as he bottomed out.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, baby,” Roland moaned, fingers digging bruises into Aiden’s hips. “Your pussy feels incredible.” He pressed kisses and licks across Aiden’s shoulder blades.

“You’re so big, Daddy,” Aiden replied, sounding wrecked. 

Roland began to move, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. Aiden was moaning and gasping in pleasure, his accent so thick he was almost unintelligible. Roland grabbed one of Aiden’s arms and wrenched it behind his back. Aiden moaned at the manhandling.

“Daddy, please,” he moaned. “I’m so close!”

“I know, baby,” Roland said, kissing his ear. “But you don’t come until I do,” He licked Aiden’s slender neck, then bit down on some flesh to leave a mark. “Would you like that? You want Daddy to come inside you, fill you up?”

“Yes,” Aiden keened. “Yes, Daddy, yes, breed me, fill my pussy!”

Roland bit down on the back of his neck and came, filling Aiden deeply with warm seed. Aiden gasped at the sensation and came as well, soaking his panties, his voice cracking with overstimulation. He and Roland held still for a few minutes, panting, their skin damp with sweat. Roland pulled out carefully and removed Aiden’s panties, then eased his husband to roll over onto his back. Aiden mumbled at the movement, his eyes heavy, his hips dotted with bruises, his hole dripping.

“Aiden?” Roland asked, sitting down on the bed and stroking his husband’s messy hair. “Are you okay, Pretty Boy?”

Aiden managed a small nod and a smile, his eyes opening, revealing brown eyes warm and full of love. “I’m bloody fantastic, love.”

Roland smiled and kissed his forehead, then set about cleaning them up. He used a damp towel from the bathroom to wipe down Aiden’s skin, cleaning the sweat and come off his body. He held Aiden’s head and helped the man drink a bottle of water through a straw, easing the scratchy feeling in his dry throat, then fed him some strawberries from his aftercare kit. The sweet flavor made Aiden hum happily. Roland then tucked them both under the covers, resting Aiden’s head on his chest, stroking his messy blond hair.

“I love you,” Aiden said, smiling, love-drunk, up at Roland.

“I love you too,” Roland replied, kissing him gently on the lips, tasting the remnants of the strawberries. “Go to sleep, Pretty Boy.”

Aiden sighed in contentment and fell asleep, snuggling closer to Roland’s warmth. The older man grinned and kissed the top his husband’s head, then drifted off to sleep himself.


End file.
